Extracurricular Activites
by MyLatte
Summary: None of Honda's friends are free on a Tuesday, and it annoys him. What are their extracurricular activites? No flaming please!


Yay! First Yu-Gi-Oh! Story! Sorry if there are any spelling mistakes, I had to use wordpad, and that doesn't do spell check, and sorry if I got the names wrong, this is my first time using the Japanese names.

The storyline is a little OCC, but I wanted to write a YGO fanfic, and this is all I could think of right now. No flaming please!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

* * *

"So, do you guys want to do something after school?" Honda asked everyone. The bell had just sounded signaling the end of the day, and the group were just at their lockers. The student body were all crowding in the one hallway, and it was tightly packed it was hard to move.

"Um... not today, I've got something on." Yugi said, hesitating. He was on tip toes to try and reach the second top shelf of his locker. He couldn't use the very top shelf, he couldn't reach it, so he had to pile all his books on the bottom shelves. He pulled a face when he couldn't reach it.

"Yeah, me neither, I have things to do." Jounouchi said, slamming the door of his locker shut and slinging his bag over his shoulder.

"Same as me," Ryou sighed. "Another day, yeah? Tuesdays aren't good for me." Ryou and the others had become good friends after Duelist Kingdom, and the two Yami's had managed to put aside their differences for what was best for their aibous.

"Anzu? You?" Honda said, exasperated. She shook her head. "Fine, I'll go off and be a loner then."

"I'm sorry Honda, but I am seriously busy. I'll talk to you later." Yugi said, and smiled at his friends. "I'll be off then." He closed his locker and headed down the busy corridor. He was able to weave in and out of people without them noticing because of his height. It was one of the advantages of being so tiny.

Once he got out of the school building, he breathed a sigh of relief. The air and temperature of the hallway was so warm and stuffy, it wasn't comfortable. And now he was free to go about his business. He headed down the street, not really noticing where he was going. He knew the path so well, like the back of his hand and could find the place easily enough. As he was walking, he thought about his friends, what were they all doing? No one seemed to be free on a Tuesday, it was strange.

"Oh well." He mumbled to himself. He glanced quickly up, to make sure he had the right building, and entered. The little bell chimed as he opened the door to the Domino City School of Music. The room was so familiar. Yugi had been coming here for over five years, and it felt like his second home. There were instruments everywhere, and most notably, a big black grand piano sitting by the shop's front window. A lady standing behind the counter smiled at him.

"Good afternoon Yugi." She said. She was quite young, around thirty, and her bright blue eyes were friendly. Her brown hair was cut a lot like Anzu's, but somewhat longer.

"Hi Miki, how are you?" He replied, grinning broadly at her.

"I'm very well thanks, guess what?!" Miki squealed at the end of the setence.

"Tadaaki and I are getting married! We're engaged!" She showed her left hand to the young boy, on her fourth finger was a beautiful gold ring with a simple diamond adorning the top of it. Little scrawly patterns were engraved on the top and all around the ring. It was absolutely amazing.

Yugi gasped. "Oh my gosh! Congratulations! I'm so happy for you!" He ran over to her and gave her a huge hug. Miki had been teaching Yugi for his whole life, and they had been through a lot together.

"Oh thank you Yugi. We haven't planned anything yet, but he proposed on Sunday! I'm so excited!" She was so excited, but she calmed down. "So, let's get down to business anyway, we have to use the piano in the window today, sorry."

This made him nervous. He didn't like that piano, everyone could see him playing. But he swallowed and nodded slightly. The two made their way over, and Yugi took a seat at the giant instrument. His feet didn't reach the ground, and this irked him. It was so big compared to him, but he loved the instrument, even more than dueling. He unzipped his school bag and took out his books and music. Piano was something Yugi absolutely adored, he would devote his life to it if he were able to. When he started playing, it felt like everything drifted away in his life, there were no complications, just music.

It's too bad none of his friends knew of his talent. But Yugi didn't want to tell them, he was worried they would make fun of him. He didn't know why, but he just had a feeling they would. _Some friends._

"Anything specific you want to play today?" She asked the spiky haired boy.

He contemplated this for a moment, before deciding. "Actually, I've been working on something, it's called _Houki Boshi _and it's by _Younha_." He rearranged his notes and put them in order. Slowly, his small fingers began gracing over the notes, playing them, building up speed, and soon, it didn't even look like he was pressing the keys down. Though he was moving so quickly, he still managed to look graceful. Yugi was in his happy place.

* * * *

"Well, I have to go to, things to do, you know?" Jounouchi said, turning around and heading out the now somewhat cleared hallway.

"Okay then, I'll see you tomorrow Jou." Honda called as the blonde walked out the school doors. With one small wave of his hand, he was free of the school. The weather was cool, clouds covering mostly all of the sky, and only a few gaps here and there. A chill blew in the air, and it made Jou shiver slightly. He was thankful for his uniform jacket now. He quickly walked under the sheltered path, in case it started to rain.

The dance studio was in the suburb part of Domino. Jou knew this place, and he could pick it out of anywhere. It was just a brown brick building on the side of a surburban street. Quite inconspicious actually, not that Jounouchi really cared. It was homely, and very well provided for. A big dance room with a wall-length mirror placed on the wall. And several other smaller rooms. The green room was where Jou hung out before his lesson.

He opened the big glass doors and welcomed the warmth of the building. He walked into the green room and began to get ready.

"Jou, hi!" He looked up and smiled. His dance partner, Natsumi was looking down at him and grinning.

"Natsumi, hey. How are you?" He replied. Him and Natsumi had been dancing together for years, since they were in year three to be precise. It had all started when Jou had been walking down the street past the studio, Natsumi hadn't had a partner, and they saw him and assessed him, and then he began dancing there, always with Natsumi. Since that first lesson, he had fallen in love with ballroom, and had been attending the school ever since.

"I'm alright thanks, what about yourself? How was school?" She said, taking a seat next to the young boy.

"Eh, school was same old, same old. I've been looking forward to dancing all day though. What about your day? How was science?" He shrugged his shoulders and rolled his eyes, making Natsumi laugh. They both attended the same school, Domino High, and they were friendly to each other, but didn't hang out in the same groups. Outside of school though, they were close friends.

"Ugh, science, fun." She rolled her eyes. "But yeah my day was alright, quite boring, not very good subjects, the only alright one was art."

Jou heard a lot about Natsumi's science class, apparently the teacher had it in for her, and she was always getting in trouble, even when she didn't do anything. Or so that's what she told him. He stood up, and helped his partner up.

"Shall we go out and start, partner?" He offered.

"Yes, let's. I've been looking forward to continuing on with the _Foxtantino _all day too." Natsumi replied, pushing a strand of her light brown hair out of her eyes. The two teens headed out of the green room and into the mirrored space. The teacher wasn't ready yet, but they were allowed to practice without her. Jou clicked the play button on the stereo and the tango-_esque _music began playing. They took their stance, and began the complicated dance. Jou was lost in the music, he loved dancing _so _much, he enjoyed it more than anything, and he found, that nothing else mattered when he began.

Though Jounouchi loved dancing more than anything, he just couldn't tell his friends. Everyone would make fun of him, well, maybe apart from Ryou, and Yugi wouldn't make fun directly, but he could imagine him talking behind his back. He just couldn't bring himself to tell them, and then the entire student body would find out. Natsumi had been so kind to not to tell anyone, she just said _she_ did ballroom.

* * * *

"Bye Ryou, I'll see you tomorrow." Anzu and Honda both said in unison.

"Yeah, I'll see you guys too, have a good afternoon." He smiled politely at his friends, and then turned to walk out the school. His Yami was staying at home, because Ryou still didn't trust him completely at school, and people would probably be curious why the two looked so alike. Once out of the building, he turned down the street and walked to the outskirts of town. There wasn't much out here, except an ice-skating rink, and it didn't get very busy on Wednesdays. And at four, the public weren't allowed in because of lessons.

And that's exactly why Ryou was headed there.

He smiled as the rink came into view. He loved this place. He hadn't been attending it long, actually he had started as soon as he had moved to Domino, but back in England, he had always skated. The rink was old, and the paint was peeling on the outside of the building, but it made the place all the more unique. As he opened the door to the building, he felt a chill run through him. It was quite cold, considering more than half of it was ice.

The place looked like it was straight out of the eighties, a giant disco ball was attached to the roof, right in the middle of the rink, and various other flashing coloured lights were scattered around. Music was always playing and the walls were painted with fluoro colours. The actual rink was huge, and the ice was really worn, but still strong, and to the left of it, was a café that got really crowded. Sometimes he would come here on weekends by himself, and just skate around, and sometimes his skating partner, Chihiro would come too. Ryou loved it. He quickly got changed into some warmer clothes from his uniform, and put his skates on his feet.

"Ready to skate?" Ryou had been sitting on the bench, near the rink, and looked up in surprise when he heard someone talk to him. He was tying up his blue scarf in an ascot style knot around her neck. It kept him warm.

"Chihiro, hello." He smiled Chihiro. She laughed, her green eyes crinkling up and her flaming red hair shook around her face. Chihiro and Ryou had become close friends ever since Ryou had started at the rink. They both started at the same time, the same lesson, and soon were partners. Ryou had a real talent at skating, and he picked up all the moves quickly and efficiently, and he had a very good partner too. Chihiro was just as good as him, if not better.

"Hello Ryou, how have you been? Seems like ages since we've seen each other."

"Oh yeah, sorry about last week, I was unwell, so I couldn't come." His cheeks flushed a light pink. She laughed again. Chihiro laughed at everything.

"So I heard, anyway it's good to see you again. Shall we begin?" He nodded, and stood up. They walked over to the rink, and skated on. Bakura absolutely _loved _skating, especially ice skating. With him, all of his problems seemed insignificant, and he was always lost in the moment. He skated mindlessly around the rink, just enjoying the time, and closed his eyes. Everything seemed perfect out here. Ryou hoped to skate in competitions with Chihiro and hopefully come a place. But if he didn't skating would always be what he loved, and nothing could change that.

His friends didn't know though. He would be too embarrassed if they knew that he skated, they would probably make fun of him. Well, Yugi wouldn't, and neither would Anzu, but Honda and Jounouchi might. It was kind of stupid, keeping something he loved so much from his friends, but he just couldn't make himself tell them. Of course his Yami knew though, and he had promised one day to take him ice-skating. Luckily Bakura hadn't asked yet.

* * * *

Honda decided to take the long way back to his house today, since there was absolutely nothing else to do. He would pass through the city, then the surburban part, then he walked through the outskirts, and finally he looped back around and wound up at his house.

After hanging around the school for about twenty more minutes after his friends had all left, Honda got bored, and decided then it was time to go home. He walked up the crowded pathway through the main part of the city, navigating his way through the huge crowds. None of the shops really caught his attention, apart from one. It wouldn't usually catch his eye, but the soft music floating out the door was enough to make anyone stop. Fortunately, he was the only one who _did _stop. He look at the big, black piano sitting in the window, and his eyes widened.

Yugi was sitting at the big instrument, playing so fast that Honda could barely see his fingers pressing down the keys. Though it looked complicated, it didn't look hard for Yugi at all. In fact, he even had his eyes closed.

Honda watched him in awe as he played, and soon, he finished. Yugi's eyes slowly opened, and he turned to look at Honda. He gasped, and Honda stared for a moment before turning and running away.

He was confused. Why was Yugi upset for Honda watching him? He didn't know he had such great talent on the piano. He actually respected him more for it, and wished he could do the same. He kicked the ground frustrated. He was just leaving the city, and the crowds had dispersed somewhat, and now he was just entering the surburb part. All the houses looked the same, boring one-storey brown bricked places. Not Honda's ideal place to live. Instead he lived in a town house with his family in the city.

He walked down a big road, looking at his surroundings. One building was different from the cloned houses, it was a big building, the same bricks and colour as the others, but it was older, and it had big glass doors. There was a big window to the left of the door, and Honda looked in, involuntarily, and inhaled a sharp breath, called gasping.

Jounouchi was in the room, spinning his dance partner around, and doing other complicated moved that Honda had no name for. It was amazing, who knew Jou was that good at dancing. Honda was surprised, and even a little bit jealous. But Jou was just _so _good.

The dance finished, and Honda was still standing there, watching. Jounouchi, who had previously been watching in the mirror, turned around, and saw Honda. He opened his mouth, and said something that looked somewhat like a gasp, and shook his head. Honda, who had a feeling Jou was upset, turned away and kept walking.

Honda was really bewildered. It seemed his friends were keeping secrets from him. It was stupid, he wouldn't think of his friends differently for this, he would actually respect them more. The outskirts were pretty much bare except for the big ice-skating rink. It got very busy on weekends, but was pretty much empty during the week. It was closed to the public now. Honda wasn't very good at skating, it wasn't exactly something that he had tried to learn.

He walked past, not really noticing anything. He glanced into the window of the old building, and a grin spread slowly across his face. Ryou was speeding around the rink, doing various lifts with, who Honda assumed was his partner. It was amazing, and Honda was amazed that Ryou had such a talent. It was surprising.

Ryou turned around to look out the window and his eyes widened. He mumbled something quickly to his partner and then skated off, worried. Honda sighed, he would need to let his friends know that he thought they were cool for doing these extracurricular activities. Especially different ones like piano, ballroom and ice-skating.

Honda smiled to himself as he walked off down the street, hurrying somewhat now, because, he really didn't want to be late to his baking class.

* * *

**Finished! Yay! You like, I hope so!**


End file.
